


Urbi et Orbi

by mimi_of_the_earth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_of_the_earth/pseuds/mimi_of_the_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, total Au, where Mycroft is an angel and Gregory is a demon. Important things happend. (more in the notes and the story of course, but notes are important).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urbi et Orbi

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am obsessed with fem!Mycroft (not that I don’t love regular Mycroft, I do, believe me), but fem!Mycroft is a thing for me, like I don’t know… I just love her.  
> Also, this is completely AU, angels&demons. What’s more Mycroft is an angel (I always red fics where Myc was a demon, if you now any where he is an angel , let me know, I would like to read them) and Greg is a demon so he is a bit dark, I guess.
> 
> Why Myc is an angel, because I found a totally cool story. In Kabbalah there was an archangel Raziel, he was called "Keeper of Secrets" and the "Angel of Mysteries” and I immediately thought of Mycroft. I thought also about Sherlock and I am not sure what archangel he should be… in this story he is the Abaddon the destroyer (you can find mentions of him in Christian Old and New Testament).
> 
> The title means "to the City [of Rome] and to the World" denotes a papal address and Apostolic Blessing given to the City of Rome and to the entire world on certain occasions like Christmas.
> 
> Oh, and one more, it is not exactly au where god is good or (maybe) even exist anymore, I just warn, because I don’t want to insult your religion feelings.

The city was sleeping and was unaware of magic, cruel and dangerous magic that was outside. This one night the darkness was furious, it was looking at the world with red crazy eyes. From time to time stars were falling.

Gargoyle who was sleeping on the wall of the cathedral, woke up and looked around in amazement. He shook his heavy stone wings. 

Ginger head angel was sitting on the steps of the church. She stared into snow blizzard and shook her head.

“Every year, every year the same thing…” She muttered. The Destroyer didn’t bother to look at her. Christmas Eve night’s darkness wavered,, but kept away from a slender cathedral. Somewhere in the darkness bird mockingly shrieked.

Archangel of Mysteries stood up from icy steps and stood behind Sherlock. She spread her wings and closed grey eyes, frowning disapprovingly.

“Every year the same thing.” And she spread her arms. “Urbi et orbi.”

o 

“I don’t understand.” Sherlock said after a while.  
“You don’t understand that now one knows what I do or that I do this for two thousand years?”

Two winged persons stood close to each other and looked into swirling snow, trees and dark houses.

“You bless them, It is not your role, Mycroft, but every year you find another church, you stay on its steps and you bless them. You act like you love them.”

Mycroft shook her head. Snowflakes fell softly on the steps.

“It is delusion. I delude myself that if I loved them, the Son, after the resurrection, would talk with me, not with him.”  
They were silent till dawn.

o 

The church was full of whispers and smoke from candles. Mycroft’s attentive ears caught words of prayers and songs, the annual festival of supplications.

[My Lord, my son is addicted to cocaine, help him…]

Angel of Mysteries shook her head doubtfully, after all God was not responsible for humans’ weaknesses.…,

[My Lord, my husband is cheating on me, I don’t know what to do, please send me a sign…]

…or their temptations. Prayers weren’t going to help.

[Jesus, you resurrected, I struggle with cancer. Support me…]

“People.” Mycroft whispered from the height of the choir, invisible to mortal eyes. “If you only knew that God is not here and you are listened by helpless magician.”

“So, why don’t you tell them?” She shuddered when she heard hateful hiss behind her back. She didn’t turned.  
“Gregory, you here?”

The silver head demon walked over the railing and looked down with disdain in his eyes.

“I like to look at human stupidity. Do you like it, Mycroft? You come here every year. Why? You like feeling superiority? To feel sorry about blind, frail and underdeveloped children of our Lord?”

Mycroft was silent for a long time. Gregory smiled wryly, but there was still bitterness on his lips. 

“We talked about it once.” She finally said. Demon nodded, he suddenly was very serious and Mycroft thought that she saw him like that only once. Long time ago.

o 

The Holy City stank.

Of course, smelly people had no idea that their city was smelly also they didn’t know that their city would be sacred. And millions millions of people would be fight for this place in the middle of the desert. They had no idea that one day this city would be a city of three religions.

Mycroft dressed in dark tunic tried to make her way through amused, excited crowd. Because of her rather frail body, she was extremely pathetic in this exercise. She stepped on someone’s foot, pushed lady who smelled of garlic and almost fall down because of some children. 

“Maybe you need help?” Someone murmured to her ear. Angel froze immediately recognizing the voice.  
“I didn’t expect you here, Gregory.”

Well-tanned demon laughed and easily made way for both o them. 

“Are you kidding? I would never miss the show like that! The final fall of the Salvator Mundi.”  
“Oh, so you assume it will be a disaster?”

They fell silent at the sight of the procession. Before the Son who was carrying the cross walked two bored Roman soldiers.  
Mycroft looked at the human face. Blood and sweat and she quickly looked away. She didn’t want to remember the misery and despair, the complete failure of the archangels who were obliged to serve and guard the Son. No, she really didn’t want to look at her personal failure.

Suddenly dirty girl appeared from the crowd, she had scarf in her hands. Before soldiers reacted she wiped the Son’s face.  
Mycroft with amazement noticed that Gregory’s face sobered, when he looked at the woman that one day would be called Veronica and her dirt scarf with reflection of the Son’s face would be sacred.

o 

The road to Golgotha was narrow, stony and well dirty like everything in the city. They went, shoulder to shoulder. Angel and demon. In the crowd Mycroft saw concerned faces of other archangels. She felt tremor in her fingers, sign that also Sherlock was somewhere here. Invisible, he didn’t like his human form. There was a lot of different angels also a few demons whom Gregory greeted on their way.

“They are so useless.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“Humans.” Gregory explained standing next to Apostles. “They are errors.”  
“God loves them.”  
“He doesn’t care. Do not pretend you think different, Mycroft. Now when Original Sin is washed away or will be in few hours the fight will start. The fight of their souls. You will have so much work to do. He doesn’t care about you either.”

She didn’t have answer for this.

Roman executor was finishing his work. The Son was dying. Also slowly the thought was born. The thought that he was a prophet and Messiah. 

It didn’t take long, soldier called Longinus, pierced the Son’s side and everything ended.

“It is finished.”

The essence of the world shuddered.

o 

“So why do you come here, Mycroft? Year after year. You listen to their prayers?”  
“Do you watch me, Gregory?”  
“Let’s say I keep an eye on you when you come to this land of misery and despair.”

She smiled wryly.

“I come here, because I want to remember that it was worth it.”

Mycroft went away leaving pensive Gregory behind her.


End file.
